Beneath the Rain
by xbroken.wings
Summary: He was the cold and powerful heir to the Li Clan. She was an average girl that happens to love the rain. Each living in their own parallel universe... However, miracles do happen... And parallel lines may just one day cross. R
1. Prologue The Rain Dancer

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. CCS is owned by Clamp.

* * *

**_Beneath the Rain_ **

_**By: xbroken.wings**_

Prologue- The Rain Dancer

From a balcony in his gigantic mansion twenty year old Syaoran Li stood. Mesmerized, he watches as someone twirls, swirls, and spins in the rain just in front of his front gates. Curious as to whom that rain dancer is he ran to find his first rate binoculars. However, even after moments he was not able to find it and so he snatched any binoculars he saw and ran back to the place where he was. Arriving there, Syaoran Li saw a black car with tinted windows driving in the direction of the rain dancer. Hurriedly, he looked through the binoculars at the mysterious rain dancer, who Syaoran Li by now guessed to be female.

Glistening auburn hair reaching to her mid-back twirled and bounced with every movement she made. Her pastel-pink knee length dress hugged every curve in the petite figure. The pink umbrella belonging to her lay long forgotten on the wet cement pavement. Not daring to blink Syaoran Li gazed at the graceful creature in fascination, wonder, and, desire. All he sees is the rain dancer and her graceful movements and all he hears is the sound made by her when her feet touches the ground.

However, those thoughts were soon interrupted because the car from earlier on pulled up next to the rain dancer with loud noises snapping Syaoran out of his gaze. Out from the black vehicle came a fairly tall man with jet-black hair. The man led the rain dancer into the car and off they sped into the night sky, disappearing. Frustrated, puzzled, and disappointed the brows of Syaoran furrowed up wondering as to who that rain dancer is, why she was dancing in the rain, and how she looked like because he only saw her back and her side. Later that night Syaoran went to bed thinking of her, the rain dancer and listening to the music played by the rain...

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Please review after reading. I will update after **five** reviews.


	2. Chapter One The Denial

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. CCS is owned by Clamp.

* * *

Special thanks to:

CursedMoon for being the first to review on the first chapter (prologue) of my first fanfic! =)

AND

Cynthetic for being my beta-reader! (look her up, she is a good harry potter fanfic writer! =P)

* * *

_**Beneath the Rain**_

_**By: xbroken.wings**_

Chapter One- The Denial

Coming out of the shower with a dark forest green towel wrapped around his waist revealing his built upper body and wet messy chestnut hair with bangs dangling in front of his amber eyes Syaoran Li let out a sigh. The sight and graceful movements of the rain dancer remained fresh on his mind. "Who is she?" Syaoran whispered to himself while standing on his balcony and looking at the spot where she danced beneath the rain last

night. "Baka," he scolded himself. "There is no rain dancer! It didn't even rain last night!" he exclaimed and added softly, "It was a dream... look around you, does it look like it rained last night?" After talking to himself he shook his head lightly and let out a quiet chuckle making his way to his big walk-in closet.

What he said was completely true. It very much did not look like it rained last night or in the past few days for that matter. There were no puddles in sight and the pavement appears to be completely dry. After picking out a midnight blue business suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie Syaoran Li went into the private bathroom in his room to change. Emerging moments after he began making his way to the door with a calm and collected expression plastered on his face. However, he suddenly caught sight of a pair of binoculars on his bedside table. A look of recognition and shock flashed across his face only to be replaced by that calm and collected look as quick as it came. Recognizing the pair of binoculars as the pair he used in the dream he ran towards it and threw it in the trash bin. Anger and confusion was clearly written on his face. "Argh," he growled clutching his head in pain as he dropped to the floor on his knees. His head continued to throb, as flashes of his so-called dream played in his mind, funny how she, the rain dancer, who supposedly did not exist could torture him so.

"Get a hold of yourself! It's all a dream, there's nothing surprising with seeing a pair of binoculars you own in your room. You probably left it on the table sometime ago." he told himself and chuckled before softly adding, "Rain dancer... it's all too surreal..." Slowly he got up and made his way down to breakfast and once again the calm and collected face replaced the earlier one.

To be continued....

* * *

A/N: Thanks to:

sweet-captor

twilight-star1

faraa

LooLoopants

AND

CursedMoon

For reviewing! =)

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer for sure! Once again, the same rule applies. **At least five** reviews before update.


	3. Chapter Two The Realization

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Clamp except the plot. The plot belongs to me, xbroken.wings! =)

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

AnonymousT- Heh Gomen ne. I know those chapters were really short but this one isn't that short right? Oh! And another thing to be glad for, I update quick! =) Longest wait so far was uh, -thinks- 1-2 days? If it's still too short tell me and I'll try to make it longer, thanks.

Louann1- lmao. Don't worry I won't make Sakura do anything stupid. I hope this is a soon enough update for your taste?

CursedMoon- Yes! You really were the first reviewer to this fanfic. I was thinking 'oh no! No one likes my fanfic.' Until you reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lana- some familiar characters will be showing up soon, very soon. Don't worry! =)

sweet-captor- Thanks for reviewing!

lilsakura- Thank you for reviewing, and look! I updated. =P

sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto- Thanks for your compliments! –blush- lol and you're an awesome reviewer!

Chinita92- Yikes! Should I back out from this? Lol. Joking! Happy reading!

* * *

_**Beneath the Rain**_

_**By: xbroken.wings**_

Chapter Two- The Realization

Practically running out of his grand mansion after hurriedly choking down his breakfast Syaoran Li suddenly stopped abruptly and sniffed the morning air. Refreshed after the nice sniff, he made his headed towards the driveway and hopped into his forest green lexus SC 430 convertible. Heading towards the massive front gates he spotted a pink object laying not far from front gates. Curious as to what it was he stepped out of his green convertible and started making his way towards it.

Unconsciously he held his breath while making his way to the mysteriously enchanting object. With each step he took his heart began to beat faster, threatening to jump out from his chest. Beads of perspiration rolled from his forehead down.

Any person looking at him right now would have thought he to be bewitched and if that person happened to be studying him they might even think he's blind, deaf, or maybe both. He could not blink, divert his eyes and attention to anywhere but the 'interesting' object nor could he hear the sounds around him as though he was in a trance. He was oblivious to everything around him. If he was not so focused or if he could hear the sounds around him he'd know of the person approaching him at a fast pace calling for him.

Time can be such a bore. For example, sitting in class on the last day of school till summer vacation you anxiously stare at the clock praying that time would tick by faster. What seems to you have been forever, in reality, has only been seconds.

After what seemed to be a millennium to the anxious and zoned out Syaoran Li he was finally closing in on the object when suddenly he was snapped out of his trance from being swung around. Turning around Syaoran Li faced an elderly man with an exhausted yet merry expression, grey hair, and glasses wearing a butler suit holding a briefcase and an umbrella in the right hand, which is free from not having to turn Syaoran around.

"What, Wei!?" snapped Syaoran with aura of anger flaring wildly and directed a cold glare at the elderly man known as Wei. Anyone would have been shaking with fear right now after sensing the aura of anger and seeing the cold glare directed to him or her.

Unshaken by Syaoran's cold exterior and handing him a black briefcase and an umbrella he replied kindly, "Master Li, you forgot your briefcase."

Realizing his mistake yet too proud to admit his wrong Syaoran grunted in reply and accepted the briefcase. As he was about to accept the umbrella he looked at Wei questionably wondering as to why Wei was handing him an umbrella.

Nodding in understanding, "It was raining heavily last night and although all the traces of the rain has evaporated..." Wei answered caringly before inhaling and continuing again, "there is still a chance that it might rain today."

After digesting the information Syaoran's amber eyes widened but quickly returned to normal as soon as he realized Wei was studying his expression with interest. Heading back towards his convertible forgetting totally about the 'object' he quietly muttered, "Thanks."

Oblivious to everything around him once again Syaoran stopped in his tracks and began talking to himself.

"It was raining! She was real!" stated one half of Syaoran in glee.

However, the other half soon contradicted hotly, "It rained, so what?! That doesn't prove anything. Listen to how crazy you sound talking how someone who 'dances in the rain'. You were probably hallucinating then and 'thought' you saw that person."

"Oh right! I'm so crazy for believing in her," laughed the other half, "and you're not crazy for hallucinating! Oh, let me remind you, if I'm crazy then so are you because you are me."

"Stop it!" a frustrated Syaoran yelled throwing his arms up in the air. "You're talking to yourself. Get a grip." he continued and then chuckled softly running his hands through his hair.

Crouching down, Syaoran began pounding his head with his hands trying to come up with an answer to the existence of the mystical creature. Suddenly, he was one again jerked out of his thoughts and by none other than Wei.

Smiling softly with a twinkle of knowing in his eyes he asked, "Weren't you going to check something before I interrupted you earlier on?"

Dumbfounded, Syaoran stared at Wei wondering as to what in carnation he was talking about. 'The object!' his mind screamed and Syaoran nodded dumbly before sprinting in the direction of the object. Closing in on the object he slowed down and stared at it. 'An umbrella? That's what I was so excited about?' Syaoran Li thought. What lay before him and in front of the massive front gates was a pink umbrella. Surprisingly the umbrella seemed familiar. 'Click!' It suddenly dawned on him, this was **the** umbrella that lay on the ground forgotten as the mythical creature, not that she is an animal, danced her sacred dance **beneath the rain**. As though the light bulb in his mind was suddenly clicked on everything started rolling in.

He was not hallucinating. He was not dreaming. She is **real**. Not only that, and he is going to find her. He has to meet her. He just has to. He just has to.....

To be continued....

* * *

A/N: This chapter is longer! =) Praise me! Joking. =P Same rule applies, at least five reviews before next update. I'll try to update faster but hey! This is my second update in one day, not too bad I hope? Btw- Is this long enough?

* * *

**--Important—**

My chapters are pretty short as all of you know and well, I can't really make them all long and still have updates that are this quick you know? Look at today! Two updates in one day! Therefore, I have to ask you all to take a vote.

I update **at least** once a day but the chapters will be the length of chapters one and two.

I'll update with chapters that are around this length but the elapsed time will be 1-2 days before another update.

Chapters will be around twice the length of this chapter but the time between updates will be approx. 3-5 days.

Take your pick! And please, **review**! (_I love lengthy reviews_! XD)


	4. Chapter Three The Return of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. CCS is owned by Clamp.

* * *

**To those who reviewed:** Any questions in your reviews from the last chapter and this chapter will be answered in the next chapter.

**_Thanks for reviewing! =)_**

* * *

_**Beneath the Rain**_

_**By: xbroken.wings**_

Chapter Three- The Return of the Devil

His fingers swept across the keyboard quickly and accurately typing out a proposal. Grunting he tapped the backspace button for the hundredth time today. After taking a glance at the clock on his desk he continued on the document. It was already six o'clock evening. Everyone in the building, except the cleaning crew and he, has already left. His only tasks today were to sign a few documents and type out the proposal. Work ends at five in the evening thus meaning he has been working overtime for an hour already and he still isn't done. Usually with such few things to do he'd already be out of the office a long time ago but today he just couldn't seem to focus.

"Brrriinnng, brriinng, brrrring," rang Syaoran's cell phone. Grumbling in annoyance he picked up the phone and answered.

"What do you want?" Li barked into the phone. A deep chuckle can be heard from the other side

"I'm back! You're still grumpy, eh?" inquired the person on the phone jokingly.

Li gasped horridly yet quietly gripping the phone till his knuckles turned white recognizing whom it is.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I don't know you, don't ever call again!" bellowed Li quickly ending the call right after hoping that the caller didn't hear the gasp.

He looked around him in confusion he wondered where he was as well as what time it is. Slowly it dawned on him. This was his office yet where was everyone? His eyes widened in shock reading '9: 36 p.m.' from his cell. 'What am I doing here?' he thought holding his head between his hands. Looking towards the computer monitor he saw a finished proposal. "I must've fallen asleep working on this," he muttered quietly to himself as though there was someone in the room with him and they were listening to him. Saving the file after printing it he gathered his things and turned off his computer. Taking one last look at his office he turned off the lights and left shaking his head in disbelief. The devil himself, according to Li, has returned.

Tapping his fingers against the driving wheel of his Capri Blue Metallic SL500 Roadster Mercedes-Benz convertible as he drove down a busy street lit with lights sat a man with midnight blue hair and sea blue eyes.

Grinning widely he listened to the horrid gasp of his dear cousin who also happened to be his best friend. However, that amusing moment was soon disturbed because suddenly from the phone came a booming voice claiming not to know him. Wincing he brought the phone away from his ears. 'What a welcome!' he thought to himself sarcastically. Bringing the phone to his ears once again he was accompanied by none other than a dial tone. Blinking in shock he ended the call and dialled another number.

"Hello," said a feminine voice hesitantly answering the call not knowing whom it was calling.

"Hey, I'm back!" exclaimed the man with sea blue eyes.

Brows furrowing the young lady yelled into the phone, "I don't know you!"

Bringing the phone away from his ears he looked at it in confusion before bringing it to his ears. Again, he was accompanied by a dial tone. Sighing he redialled the number and waited for someone to pick up. When nobody picked up he turned his convertible around and headed towards the apartment of a girl with a fiery temper.

"Okay, right now it's ten o'clock I'll meet you there in two hours, bye." said an eighteen-year-old Meiling Li happily ending her call. Walking over to the table to put her cell down it suddenly began to vibrate and ring signalling an incoming call. Looking at the number her eyebrows furrowed in confusion not knowing whom this was calling.

"Hello," she said into the speaker hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm back!" exclaimed the caller, who Meiling guessed to be a male judging from the masculine tone.

'Who the hell is he?' thought Meiling angrily.

With furrowed brows Meiling yelled releasing all her anger, "I don't know you!" and ended the call throwing her cell on the bed while she takes a shower in the bathroom.

Moments after she emerged from the bathroom with wet pitch-black hair and a white bathrobe. She walked over to her large walk in closet and scanned through it with her ruby red eyes picking out the perfect outfit to wear to the gathering. Finally choosing an outfit she ran into the washroom to change. Coming out of the washroom she looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that she only had fifteen minutes left not including the time it'd take her to drive there. "Eeeep!" she yelped and with that she ran into the washroom to dry her hair and grabbed her purse while putting on her shoes in record time, ten minutes. Running past a full body mirror she stopped to take one last look at herself. Looking at the mirror she saw a beautiful lady with pitch-black hair amd red streaks running through it flowing a little past her shoulders wearing black jeans that hugs the thigh flaring out past the knee and a blood red halter. Nodding in satisfaction she bolted towards the door and swung it open running out only to collide against someone.

'I can't believe even she shut the phone on me,' he thought silently getting out of his car and making his way into the apartment in front of him. Entering the apartment he reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of crumbled paper with an address written on it. Getting into the elevator he pressed for the fifth floor. Just when the elevator door was closing he heard someone scream, "Hold the door!" hearing that he immediately held the elevator door and watched as an amethyst-eyed beauty with silky lavender hair enter the elevator. "Thank you!" the beauty exclaimed looking directly at him.

His breathe got caught in his throat as he took in the site in front of him. Gentle sparkling amethyst eyes looked at him as soft pink lips curved into a slight smile. Sleek lavender hair framed her milky white face and reached to her mid back. Though she was dressed casually in only loose white jeans and a baby blue tank top to him she looked like an angel.

While he was gawking at her she held out her hand and said in a pleasant tone hoping to make friends, "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Tomoyo. What's your name?" seeing as the man didn't answered Tomoyo retrieved her hand and her smile faltered thinking he didn't like her. Reaching her stop at the third floor she exited the elevator with a frown. Reaching the place she shared with her friend she opened the door and closed it behind her while calling for her friend. "Sakura! Sakura!" she called throughout the apartment and started to wonder when she heard no reply. Thinking her friend must be out she left out a sigh and fell down onto the couch, tired, she let sleep consume her.

It wasn't until he reached his stop did he realized that she had offered him her hand in friendship and he had rudely ignored her. "Baka!" he scolded himself getting out of the elevator and began walking towards the place written on the crumble piece of paper. Reaching his destination he shoved the paper into his pants and was about to knock when suddenly the door flung open and a girl ran straight into him.

Syaoran Li sighed slowly making his way through his late dinner sitting down at large dining table in his mansion. He was in no mood to eat. Many things have happened within the last forty-eight hours and they were all running through his mind. First, seeing the rain dancer, second, driving himself crazy denying it, third, discovering she was real, and lastly the most horrifying one, **_the return of the devil..._**

To be continued....

* * *

A/N: Once again another car was mentioned in this chapter and I know nothing about them so bleh, don't blame me if they are wrong. x.x This chapter is the longest so far. It's over 1300 words even without the author notes, disclaimers, and etc. You have all done very well on reviewing but don't slack now! =P Same rule applies, **at least five reviews before next update**.

* * *

**--About updating--**

Since not many people voted on the updating thing (refer to "Chapter Two- The Realization") I won't choose how to update yet. I'm sorry this time it took five days to update, I didn't know how to put the ideas into words but next chapter will be quicker for sure! =) Please vote and thanks!

Another A/N: If you want to be e-mailed when I update next leave your e-mail with the review and for the progress of the story check my bio.


	5. Chapter Four The Reunion Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. CCS is owned by Clamp.

* * *

Answers to your questions:

Lotus Dreams: Well, like I mentioned, he lives in a mansion and he's looking down at the rain dancer from the balcony of the 3rd floor so technically she can't see him. After all, she's basically fascinated by the rain and would not notice someone looking out at her from a balcony so far away. Even Syaoran needed to get a pair of binoculars to get a good look. As to why Syaoran doesn't believe there is a rain dancer? It's not the fact that not many people dances in the rain but more of the fact that the scene was so surreal, like you said.

sweet-little-girl: How will Syaoran find her with one single clue? Well, I never did say he'd find her, right? –smirks- Anyways, he needs a lot of luck and patience.

Flaming Soul: I'm sure dear Syaoran recognizes the blue-eyed guy but he's just... how should I put this? Freak out, yeah, that's it.

* * *

_**Beneath the Rain**_

**_By: xbroken.wings_**

Chapter Four- The Reunion Part 1

'Who the hell?!' Meilings mind screamed. Bringing her head up to look at who it was that collided against her she saw a pair of sea blue eyes staring back at her. 'Is he studying me? How dare he!' Meiling angrily thought glaring at the person. While glaring she began to notice his features and found them oddly familiar. 'Could it be 'him'?' she wondered before angrily adding after noticing the smirk that etched itself onto the face of the man with sea blue eyes, 'what's with that smirk? How dare he!' "Hello Meiling," she heard coming out of the oddly familiar stranger's lips. Snapping out of her thoughts she quickly pushed the man away and yelled, "Who the hell are you!?"

'Well, if it isn't Meiling,' thought the man with sea blue eyes looking down at a pair of ruby red eyes, carefully studying her. 'Whoa! Her fiery temper hasn't changed one bit. Although, she has bloomed into a young lady and a lovely one at that.' He concluded with an obvious smirk etching itself onto his face seeing the glare he was getting from the one known as Meiling. "Hello Meiling," he greeted calmly, the smirk still plastered on that fine face of his. The rest was like a slow motion movie. He could see Meiling stretch out her arms to push him; yet, he was not quick enough to react. Thus, causing him to stumble back then wince hearing Meiling yell, or rather, ask very loudly, "Who the hell are you!?"

In one of the dark and very large living rooms in his mansion, Syaoran Li sat, bored, looking at the television. Yet, not watching it. It was as though he was dead. He just sat there, staring at the television set. Though, he was staring and yes, looking at it, he did not absorb anything that was going on. Looking, yet not watching, hearing, yet not listening. In his little world of peace and quiet he stayed and continued to stare. That is, until, a booming thud came from the second floor soon followed by a deafening screech. Attempting to block out the rest of the sound he covered his ears before, in frustration, roaring out for his most loyal servant/butler, "Wei!"

Hearing the thud and screech Wei quickly abandoned what was in his hands and ran towards the living room that his master is currently in knowing that his master would want an explanation for the commotion. Reaching the door to the room his master was currently present in Wei sighed in frustration hearing the horrible roar coming from inside the room. Opening the door Wei stepped in and coughed making his presence known.

"Wei, what's with all the noise and commotion?" Syaoran demanded quickly, obviously annoyed.

"Your eldest sister, Fuutie, decided to come visit you and she arrived this morning soon after you left. I believe the commotion is of her doing," spoke Wei, carefully choosing his words.

True to his word, Fuutie had arrived soon after his departure, very soon. In fact, the cab she was in pulled up just as Wei informed Syaoran of the rain last night. However, being the curious and sly person she came to be, result of knowing Eriol, she stayed in the cab and watched as Syaoran conversed with Wei and ran to the pink umbrella before leaving.

Absorbing all the information Li nodded before barking another question, "Why didn't you tell me earlier at dinner?"

Once again, Wei chose his words carefully and replied truthfully, "I haven't seen you from the time you left till now and I had things to do."

Though he did not show it Li knew Wei was hiding something even though what he said was true. Knowing that pressing further would not get him anywhere he dismissed Wei with a wave of his hand after asking where in the mansion Fuutie is right now only to receive a shrug for an answer. Leaving it at that Li left the dark living room walking in one direction soon followed by Wei leaving yet, walking in another direction.

Regaining his balance after his ears stopped ringing from Meiling's loud yell, the sea blue eyed man held his hands up in the air as though he was under arrest.

"Meiling, it's me!" he cried hoping she would recognize him. It has been five years since they last saw each other, but he personally did not think that he has changed that much.

"You? You, who? Do I know you?" Meiling questioned the man, very confused. This man looks familiar but she just can't seem to place a finger on whom he was. Maybe, just maybe, she did know him.

"Gosh! Don't you remember me?" he pleaded, tired of having people shove 'I don't know you' in his face.

'He does look familiar,' Meiling silently thought. "So, I do know you?" Meiling questioned again, this time with a softer tone.

Seeing her relax the sea blue eyed man dropped his hands by his sides and tried a different approach, bringing out things between them, "You can't possibly have forgotten me already, have you? First my cute cousin claimed not to know me and now you too, Mei-mei?"

Hearing that nickname her eyes widened twice in size realizing whom it was standing in front of her. Only one person called her that. "Eriol!" she squealed pouncing on the man identified as her twenty year old blue eyed cousin, Eriol Hiragizawa. In the process of knocking the poor man down she flung her arms around his neck bouncing up and down joyfully not loosening her grip on the poor man's neck.

"Meiling, get off, can't breathe," an oxygen lacking Eriol managed to squeak out.

"Whoops!" Meiling childishly giggled realizing she was sitting on the stomach of her poor cousin, who was now lying on the floor, while her arms were cutting off his oxygen supply. Not to mention, bouncing up and down on his tummy, resulting in knocking the air of out him, did not help. Quickly yet carefully, Meiling got off her cousin, laughing nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

Letting out a sigh of relief Eriol got up dusting his navy blue jeans. "So," Eriol began before looking Meiling over and questioning, "Where are you headed off to at this time of the night dressed like that?"

"Oh shit!" Meiling screamed, frustrated, remembering she was supposed to meet someone. Slamming her door shut and locking it she dragged a dazed Eriol to the elevator and out of the apartment into the cool night air in what seemed to be a millisecond.

Luckily for Syaoran, the commotion did not seize enabling him to follow the loud noises to the source. After climbing two flights of stairs and making a lot of turns he found the room where the noise was coming room.

"Fuutie, Fuutie! Open up, I know you're in there!" Syaoran commanded harshly banging on the door. Backing up a little from the door he waited for it to open any second now. One minute passed after another until five minutes passed and an irritated Syaoran turned into an irritated and impatient Syaoran. Backing up a little more he got ready to knock the door down when the door was flung open and a blur of white, brown, and red hurried past him knocking him to the floor.

Dazed he blinked once, twice, and then thrice. "Fuutie?" he quietly asked to no one in particular. Getting up from the floor he went into the guestroom and was utterly shocked by the scene. "What is the meaning of this...?" he muttered before passing out cold.

Knowing that Ms. Fuutie has already left Wei headed towards the guestroom to check out the source of the thud he heard just seconds ago. Letting out a quiet gasp he ran towards the lump lying on the floor only to find it was his master, Syaoran Li. Scrunching his brows together he looked around him trying to find the source that caused his master to pass out. Scanning his surrounding his eyes lay on the slightly ajar door.

Slowly he walked towards the door holding his breath knowing that whatever lay inside must be indeed horrifying for his very own master, the one they called cold and ruthless, to be lying in a heap on the blood red carpeted floor right now. With each step he took his calm face slowly etched into one of fear. Swinging the door wide open his eyes widened in shock taking in the scene before him.

Pants, dresses, shirts, coats, boots, socks, and many other things all lay in messy piles over the room. The maroon –coloured bed sheets, bed covers, and pillows were all over the place. Emerald carpets were tainted with coffee stains and other unrecognizable blotches. Yet, that was not the worst of it all. What made the cold and ruthless Syaoran Li pass out was none other than what lay in the midst of the mess.

Taking in a deep breath Wei soon joined his master on the floor, both out cold.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait but I was in a lack of writing mood. I know where this chapter will go but I just can't concentrate long enough to write it out. This is the part one of the actual chapter because I didn't want to make you guys wait so I hope the part one will do for now. Also, the poll was a total failure. T.T Around seven people gave an actual vote. A and B are tied. No real results. I will give till the next update to see which updating decision I'll use. Thanks. Keep reading. **_Oh! By the way, though this may sound false, reviewing does help me get off my lazy ass and typing._**


End file.
